open4efandomcom-20200214-history
Elemental Bloodline
As a member of the Elemental sorcerer bloodline, the power that courses through your veins manifests as spells and effects from the Elementalism school. You feel a particular affinity towards one particular element - this affinity colors all your spells. Choose one of the following five options: * Earth - When a spell that you cast deals arcane damage of your spell source's type, you may choose for it to deal force or petrifying damage and arcane afflictions. You gain resistance to force and petrifying damage, and vulnerability to poison and psychic damage. * Water - When a spell that you cast deals arcane damage of your spell source's type, you may choose for it to deal acid or cold damage and arcane afflictions. You gain resistance to acid and cold damage, and vulnerability to lightning and thunder damage. * Wood - When a spell that you cast deals arcane damage of your spell source's type, you may choose for it to deal poison or psychic damage and arcane afflictions. You gain resistance to poison and psychic damage, and vulnerability to radiant and fire damage. * Wind - When a spell that you cast deals arcane damage of your spell source's type, you may choose for it to deal lightning or thunder damage and arcane afflictions. You gain resistance to lightning and thunder damage, and vulnerability to petrifying and force damage. * Flame - When a spell that you cast deals arcane damage of your spell source's type, you may choose for it to deal radiant or fire damage and arcane afflictions. You gain resistance to radiant and fire damage, and vulnerability to acid and cold damage. This choice is permanent, as it represents an intrinsic part of your bloodline. Elemental Magic manipulates the raw forces and materials of the physical world. All Elemental spells have one of five elemental aspects: earth, water, wood, wind, or flame; and have one of two polarity aspects: yin and yang. An elemental attack spell's damage types and effects are always based on its element and polarity, while elemental utility spells take advantage of the secondary properties of the elements. Some arcane healing magics are elemental in nature, usually utilizing properties of the element of wood. Many elemental attack spells listed here list their damage type as 'Elemental'. When you prepare such a spell, you may choose one of ten options, based on your available material components. Each type of elemental damage also has a specific arcane affliction tied to it. An Elemental spell becomes Petrifying (earth/petrification), Rending (earth/force), Freezing (water/cold), Dissolving (water/acid), Choking (wood/poison), Enthralling (wood/psychic), Booming (wind/thunder), Shocking (wind/lightning), Flaming (flame/fire), or Shimmering (flame/radiant), depending on the type chosen. When you cast the spell, it causes damage and elemental afflictions (if any) of the chosen type. __TOC__ Elemental Bloodline * When a spell deals arcane damage of your spell source's type, you may choose for it to deal either elemental damage type and arcane afflictions associated with your bloodline. * When you or a summoned elemental creature attacks, if the attack inflicts either of your spell source's damage types, it causes an arcane affliction of the appropriate type whenever you achieve a critical hit. You gain the metamagic Elemental Strike. You must choose one of your spell source's two damage types when you perform this metamagic. When you choose an at-will maneuver, you may choose from the following options. If you choose a generic elemental spell, you must choose one of the two damage types associated with your bloodline instead of learning the generic spell. Leveling Up Rank 1 Spells The following rank 1 spells are in the Elemental school of magic. If you choose a generic elemental spell, you must choose one of the two damage types associated with your bloodline instead of learning the generic spell. Rank 2 Spells The following rank 2 spells are in the Elemental school of magic. Rank 3 Spells The following rank 3 spells are in the Elemental school of magic. Rank 4 Spells The following rank 4 spells are in the Elemental school of magic. Rank 5 Spells The following rank 5 spells are in the Elemental school of magic. Rank 6 Spells The following rank 5 spells are in the Elemental school of magic.